1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for mounting on a refuse collection vehicle and including a pair of opposed hydraulically actuated arms adapted to grasp refuse containers of various sizes, elevate and dump the containers and return the containers to a curbside position.
2. Background
The automation of refuse collection and the development of equipment for handling containers for such operations has presented certain problems in the provision of a compact apparatus which may be conveniently mounted on an over-the-road refuse collection vehicle and in the development of apparatus which can automatically pickup, dump and return refuse containers of various sizes.
In apparatus used for pickup of refuse in residential and commercial neighborhoods, for example, containers of various sizes are typically set adjacent to an alley or a street curb for pickup by the collection vehicle. However, one problem associated with picking up containers in such locations pertains to the requirements of positioning the vehicle in an exact position relative to the container so that remote control apparatus may be operated to grasp the container, elevate the container into a dumping position for dumping the refuse into a collection hopper or compactor and returning the container to a curbside or alleyside position. In this regard it is also important that the apparatus, when mounted on an over-the-road vehicle, be capable of being retracted into a position on the vehicle which eliminates any laterally projecting structure which extends beyond the nominal vehicle clearance width.
Moreover, in many applications of refuse collection equipment it is highly desirable to be able to provide container pickup apparatus which is adapted for picking up containers of various sizes and for accommodating a margin of error in locating the vehicle with respect to the container as the driver approaches and positions the vehicle for operation of the container pickup apparatus. The present invention provides an improved remotely operable refuse container handling apparatus which overcomes several problems as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art.